


Journey to the Distant Shore 17: Epilogue

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-28
Updated: 2003-08-28
Packaged: 2019-04-27 06:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14419737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Mulder ponders where to take Scully and William, raising  family, and the hopes he has for the future.





	Journey to the Distant Shore 17: Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Epilogue

## Epilogue

### by Pattie

Title: Epilogue Author: Pattie  
Spoilers: Entire Series, William, The Truth Summary: Mulder summarizes events that have happened and plans that have been made since he and Scully recovered William. Categorization: MSR, Post-Truth.  
Rated: G  
Archive: Gossamer and any other nice home. Disclaimer: Chris Carter, 1013 Productions, and Fox Television own the rights to The X-Files and its characters. However, they need an occasional outing just like us, right? 

Dana Scully's Apartment,   
Georgetown, D.C.  
Three days after regaining William. 

We've been home three days. Home for good. The question is: Should it be home after the past ten years of agony, mistrust, lies and personal loss that have plagued everyone who has ever been around us? Should any future pain be inflicted on Scully, william, her family, or me? I have to wonder if being so close to the F.B.I. Headquarters is such a good idea. 

Scully wanted to show her Mother William. I would never deny that contact. She was a thrilled woman as she took him into her arms and hugged him, marvelling at how he'd become such a solid little boy. It almost seemed as it William remembered her because he showed no stranger fear even the moment we walked into the apartment. 

Now, I realize, and I think Scully realizes, that we can never go back to work for the F.B.I. in any capacity whatsoever for many reasons: Not only did we both break almost every protocol in the book-- we possessed full knowledge of alien infiltration into the Bureau as well as most of our government. We would be better off working and living elsewhere. As our allies in the Bureau now possess all of our knowledge and recommendations, they are now fighting the future. 

What to do and where to go? It would break Margaret Scully's heart to lose her daughter and grandson to a life on the run. Forever absent from aunts, uncles, cousins and family Christmas. Yet, until the whole situation was fully resolved, we would be as far removed from it as possible. 

Skinner called yesterday and told us they were not looking for us, butthat it would be best to find new lives. If we played our cards tight, we would probably be able to use out own names. However, he urged us to find a place to settle down and forget the F.B.I. and X-Files ever existed. 

As well,a new consortium of F.B.I. agents and government officials were working around the clock with scientits, geologists, and medicallabs to find ways of manufacturing the vaccine from our bodies, and locating and finding a mode of delivery for the magnecite that would eradicate the... the infestaton. Yes, I have become bitter.The infestation of aliens would be eradicated and they would never use us or conquer us. As for the supersoldier program-- things have gone terribly wrong rather suddenly, and Jeremiah Smith was seen somewhere at a military installation. No word on exactly the name or location.The less Scully and I know, the better. Might have been tempted at another time, but not now. I have a son and a lady who is my one in five million. 

The woman has been walking on air. Her face has brightened up, hercheeks are no longer sunken, and she has a sparkle that lights up my world. William is back as if nothing had happened. Only a few blood samples from each of us were needed, and he didn't really mind having blood drawn, because his Mommy made silly faces for him to laugh at the whole time. She told Grandma that she could go home soon.Maggie needed to hear that. She enjoyed her own life as much as she adored her family. She had friends to be with and other people to see. Maggie leaves tomorrow, and I will miss her as a friend, and future mother-in-law. 

I don't mind sleeping on Scully's couch at all. All that really matters is that the three of us are together again, never to be parted. 

The best place to set up house-keeping, in my estimation, is West Tisbury.Dad's old house. Fishing trips, summer swims, autumn air and colors. A great place to raise our family. It will grow. Want to keep my word on that one, too. William won't be an only child. West Tisbury... my heart will lead me there soon, as the song goes. 

Pattie. 

  
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Pattie


End file.
